


Against All Odds

by izzyandapanda



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America Pre-Civil War, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, James Rhodes - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Scott Lang - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Wanda Maximov - Freeform, ant-man - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, war machine, winter solider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyandapanda/pseuds/izzyandapanda
Summary: After the Sokovia Accords, being a person with powers has become even more difficult than before; as if life was easy before that.Anastasia Maximova Stanislav, Max for short, has been on the run from The Avengers for a while. After getting caught while trying to stop a bank robbery, Max is recruited by Tony and Steve. The tension between Steve and Tony continues to grow now that Max is an ever present issue. Steve can't stand her and thinks she's a danger to the team, while Tony is trying to give one of the most powerful people he's ever met a chance. As a new enemy threatens the team, a new romance also blossoms causing even more issues than before.





	1. Chapter 1

"Stanislav! Stop running or there's going to be unnecessary violence."

"Listen here 'Captain Ken doll', I was doing nothing wrong. Also, I'm a lil hurt that you and your costume wearing boy band would even think that."

The towering leader steps forward from the shadows, a large object glinting from his back. His voice was firm and powerful, making me hard stop and spin around. Red, white, and blue cover him from head to toe, radiating the patriotism he's known for. Blonde hair sweeps messily across his forehead from our chase. Small beads of sweat trickle slowly as his breaths come in small pants. Piercing blue eyes hold my stare, trying to convey a surrender.

"Anastasia Stanislav, it's been too long. I don't want to shoot you, but JARVIS doesn't really have an issue." The silhouette of a flying figure appears from above. Bright beams of light stream from his hands and feet. The bright red paint glistens in the dull lamps.

"Ah, Anthony! You're looking particularly shiney this evening, the street lamps really make you sparkle."

"Listen kid, we don't have time for this kind of sh-"

"Language Tony."

"Yes, language Tony. While I would love to sit here and chat, I've really gotta get out of here ya know? Dinner in the metaphorical oven." I quip before taking a deep breath. The air surrounding us starts to fizzle and crackle. Sparks of light erupt in small bursts, illuminating the street and buildings around us. The noise in the air silences as my arms and legs start to slowly fade. Bending light has never been easy, but right now it was even harder after a long chase with captain of the track team. The light around my form begins to bend freely, giving the illusion of invisibility. A shimmer to my right catches my attention and before I have time to react the ground meets my face. Sharp pain radiates from my right shoulder followed by a burning sensation that starts spreading into my chest. The world fades into a haze as a pair of boots are the last thing I see before blackness.

************************************************************************

Anastasia....

Anastasia....

Miss Anastasia....

A loud ringing overpowers the other sounds dancing around the room. The voice grows louder with each chant, trying to beat out the ringing. Flashes of the events before blackness play over and over. The feeling of electricity in the air. The smell of wet pavement. The look of concern on Captain America's face as he watches the light start to bend, creating the illusion of invisibility. The shock as an arrow pierces the veil that gets created from the use of my power, and how it strikes my shoulder. That hurt like a fucking bitch.

Ms. Stanislav please get up.

Anastasia

Groaning loudly, I force my eyes open to a familiar view. The clear window like walls enclose my frame and the world outside is visible. When I say world, I mean the inside of Avengers Tower. Well the holding cells in Avengers Tower, which is level 13 if I remember correctly. Most dungeons or prisons are dark and dreary, not here at the old Stark Tower. Tony has fitted these cells with comfortable bedding, the newest appliances that are needed to live in a nice eight by eight.

Glancing around the area, my eyes land on the mirror about the vanity. There I was, and man did I look like shit. Not that I go out of my way to look like a fucking model, but I do take my appearance somewhat into consideration when I go out in public. The white tank top that was once hidden beneath a red flannel is visible. The fabric is ripped from the arrow head that pierced my shoulder. The now maroon stain from blood popping brilliantly in the fluorescent lighting from above. Rolling my shoulder gently, no pain shoots through the tender area. Scrapes, deep cuts, and bruises cover my now dirty arms and knuckles. The already worn jeans have new rips to accompany the ones that have accumulated throughout the years. My worn pair of Nike shoes sit in the corner, my own blood now staining the once white sole.

Ms. Stanislav, I'm glad to see you're awake. Do you need any refreshments?

The voice causes my body to go into attack mode. Jumping silently to my feet, I focus and wait for the familiar feeling to overcome my body. Come on. Come on! Breathing slower, the lights in the area flicker just the slightest and alarms throughout the complex beginning to blare. The pounding of footsteps rumble over head as I continue to try to bend the light around me. The lights flicker violently and the plexiglass walls start to shimmer with movement. The air starts to buzz, the electricity cause the air to become thin. My breaths become labored because no matter how hard I try, my power is refusing to work. I've never had performance issues before, this is embarrassing.

Ms. Stanislav I recommend you stop that immediately. Mr. Stark has-"

"AHHH THIS FUCKER PUT IN A SONIC ELECTROMAGNETIC FIELD GENERATOR!"

Time seems to stop as I exert the last little bit of strength I could muster. The shaking of this level has faded and the lights have quit flickering. The walls have become still yet again, teasing freedom. Quiet and chilling music trickles from the speaker above, and I can't help but smile. Moonlight Serenade, not bad Robocop. The soothing sound of a clarinet caresses my body as I slide to the floor. Breathing deeply, my gaze upon my limbs and my head shakes in disgust.

A fucking EMF generator. That's some sick shit Anthony. Glenn Miller fades away slowly and a familiar voice sets the tone for a new topic.

Ms. Stanislav, are you feeling well? Do I need to call for medical assistance?

"Nope, I'm great JARVIS. Thanks for the warning about the field generator earlier, it's much appreciated dude." I grumble, rubbing my temples furiously to try and ease the migraine forming. Electromagnetic Field Generators change the magnetic field and electricity in the air. This then affects the ability to bend light and make space continuum jumps, because the molecules are constantly changing. Only four people on the planet know this about my power. Sue Storm, Reed Richards, myself and the one and only, Tony Sta-.

"Ah, there you are." Excellence and power follows him with every step he takes. The shiny leather shoes click quickly against the tiled floor. A well fitting suit adorns his body, the glowing pendant in his chest shining through the thin material. A professional messy hair holds his famous sunglasses, his bright brown eyes sparkling in the light. Small wrinkles form at the corners while he smiles. Anthony Edward Stark. Iron Man. Asshole.

"Ah, here I am. What do you want Stark?" My words are harsh and full of malice. Most people would shrink from the venom in my tone, but not him. Tony continues his stride, not once faltering his steps. His legs move powerfully and effortless until he lands directly in front of my cell. Tony's naturally tanned hand moves to his face and he scratches his beard, humming in thought.

"You know, Annie I-"

"Max... Max... You know that."

"Right, Max. Look Max, I know this isn't an ideal situation right now but-"

"Not an ideal situation? No shit Sherlock!" The anger begins to build again, the walls shaking and lights flicker. Momentarily, fear flooded into Tony's eyes while the cells around him began to creak with movement. Alarms start blaring again but Tony stays planted watching. Waiting. He wants to see what else I can do. You sly fuck. The burning sensation in my palms vanish I begin to come down from the high of power. Long deep breaths allow a calm to settle once more, the tension fading slowly as the air becomes light. Tony's well shaped eyebrow perks as he witnesses the area come to a calm once more. The electricity in the air has dissipated along with any ounce of strength I had left. The white tiled floor sends shocks of pain into my knees once I hit. A ringing and pounding resonate from ear to ear, my whole head feeling as if it were shaking. Labored breaths escape and a small trickle of blood slips from my nostril.

"JARVIS CALL FOR A MEDIC NOW." Tony places his palm against the glass and a small digital keypad appears. His fingers move quickly and rapidly, typing in an unknown code forcing the doors to open. Tony grabs me before I could fall completely to the ground and cradles me tightly. The scent of his cologne is strong and intoxicating, making a small sigh escape. The lights above become hazy and before I know it a medic has come to my aid. This is some fuck shit.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she? JARVIS?"

Her breathing is stable, and her neurological wavelengths are locking in as normal. She will be fine Mr. Stark.

The mattress is soft, comfortable, and definitely not a hospital bed. Beeps, tings, and the steady airy respirator mix with his voice. A hand rests protectively over my own, grasping lightly and tenderly. Tony has been here since the medic had carried my body from the cell, bringing me to a new section of the tower. The scent of the air was that of overly expensive cologne and sweet lavender from the sheets. Another deep breath escapes before my eyes flutter open, taking in the room surrounding us. 

A large window is placed to the left, giving a view of the entire city. For miles the tops of skyscrapers look almost like children. The sun peaking up over the buildings slowly, the glare making the whole scene look like a painting. To my right, Tony is there looking hard at the monitors. His eyes following the heart monitor with each spike the brown irises rising and falling. The room is a bright gray, creating a sense of calm and serenity. A headache started to build into a migraine with my eyes adjusting to the sunlight. Once fully aware of my surroundings, I rip my arm away from Tony and glare angrily at the billionaire. 

"Anastasia, I'm so glad you're okay."

"It's Max you ass wipe. Where the fuck am I?"

You're in Mr. Stark's personal bedroom. After the events in the holding area, he thought best to have you moved here. I'm glad to see you're okay Ms. Stanislav. 

"Thanks JARVIS." I grumble quietly. 

Straining to maneuver with the tubes and wires attached, I manage to sit up and lean against the head board. The cool wood feels comfortable in what seems to be a steaming room. Tony hasn't moved an inch, taking in all the data from the machines while I sit and wait. That hasn't happened in a long time... I should really be careful around these generators in the future. Glancing down at my hands, the air around them visibly wavers. The light bends in millions of directions at once, making them disappear slightly. I guess I'm far enough from those stupid fucking things.

"Don't try going all 'Invisible Man' on me. " Tony motions to his eyes. A pair of glasses sit naturally against the bridge of his nose. There was something different about them though. From the look of the lenses, they appeared to be miniature computer screens. Worse than that, an infrared tracker was also equipped. The tinge in the air dissipates, before my attention is paid back to the man to my right.

"Look at you, four eyes now huh? Tell me what you want Stark, and I promise not to kick your ass and run."

This gets a laugh from him and Tony stands. His hand goes directly to his beard, and the audible scratch drowns out the beeping of the machines. Tony now runs both hands over his face, the air of stress now filling the room. Now, I usually wouldn't feel worried when he was like this. Tony is a man of constant stress, and has learned to deal with it in his own ways. This is different though. Tony is quiet, which is not normal at all for Iron Man. Flipping my sore legs over the edge of the mattress, I force myself into a standing position. Shuffling forward slowly, my hand lands on his shoulder which pulls him from his funk for a moment. 

"Tony, what's going on?"

"Anastasia Maximova Stanislav, I need your help. The universe needs your help."

"What do you mean?"

********************************************************************************

"So from our last run in, has anything else uh developed in that tiny super body of yours?"

The moment Tony and I had in his room was heartfelt, and almost paternal. For all his downfalls, he has always been kind to me which I can't really complain about. Even as a kid who had just discovered her powers, he made sure to equip the orphanage with everything that I would need. He told me he couldn't go into specifics as to what he meant about the universe needing me, and at that point I didn't question it. Tony was close to breaking, and that means it has to be the truth. 

Tony had brought us to the top of the tower on the helicopter landing pad. The air up here was thin and cold. Blinding light radiates from the sun which is now almost directly above our heads. Tony had given me a weird sweatsuit that will collect data when I use my powers, so he can have the information for the future. Maybe I'll get my own suit. The man himself was at a podium which held a small laptop. His fingers typed furiously away and after about a minute, a buzzing noise caught my attention. An almost clear wall started to appear around the edge of the landing pad, creating a type of barrier. Panicking slightly, I focus my attention to my hands the similar tinge starts. They begin to disappear with ease, meaning that these were here for a reason other than stopping my power. 

"Oh come on kid, did you really think I was going to pull that again?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what you're going to do? Last time I checked you were a sociopath." I yell over my shoulder, raising my arms overhead to stretch. 

The area was now quiet, almost too quiet for comfort. Spinning on my heels, speakers start popping up around the new arena. A familiar bass line shifts through the air, and Tony steps forward. He's now in his own sweatsuit standing in a fighting stance. His fists are positioned high, making his legs the best area to attack. He motions for the fight to begin and so it does. Inching slowly toward each other, I take in each of his movements. Tony is limping partially to the right, which could mean a sore muscle or injured foot. His irises flick back and forth between my fists and torso, trying to gauge the body language. Ducking quickly, his eyes open in surprise when I sweep left leg toward the limping side. Tony dodges the attack easily, and retaliates with a knee to the face. The pain is instant, blurring the world around us. Tears are quick to prick at the corners of my eyes, and blood start pouring from a possible broken septum. Rearing myself back into a standing position, Tony's body had changed. He was standing and moving fine, no limp visible. Ah the fucker played me. 

"Not bad Iron Diaper, I think you broke my nose." I grunt, wiping away some blood before getting back into position. 

The music JARVIS had picked was booming so loud, I could barely hear myself think. Tony took this opportunity to attack, trying to land a swift left hook. Cursing loudly, I lunged back, causing my body to tumble to the ground. Tony didn't hesitate and continued the onslaught of punches, throwing in a slurry of kicks as well. Every dodge I managed to make, a hit was granted. Welts started to appear on my arms and legs, pain radiating throughout my body. Laying flat down, I roll to the right. Bringing my leg up high during the roll, it connects with his left knee. Tony falters enough for me to get up and the playing field is even again. 

"You're rusty kid." Tony spits out a laugh before standing again.

"Yeah it's weird, ya know when people manage to get away from you, the beatings stop. Crazy right?" I quip before lunging forward. 

Tony doesn't have enough time to react and the punch hits hard on the jaw. Not only does it hurt him, a stinging pain shoots up my arm from the impact. He recovers quickly, throwing a few blows before landing another knee, this time in the gut. Holding me tightly by the shoulders, he elbows me hard in the back as I punch the groin. Both of us stumble away in pain, blood spattered along the paint of the landing area. Gasping loudly for breath, Tony stands there breath even. 

"Why aren't you doing your disappearing act David Blaine?" Tony yells, stepping back toward the podium. Once he reaches the computer, he pauses the music and looks back over his shoulder.

"Wha-I-Oh god- I was going easy on ya, you're like what fifty now?" I manage to get out between breaths. 

Fuck I'm out of shape.

"You need to work on your form, you've still got good talent but your form is lacking." 

Tony started to strut over again, holding bottles of water. Reaching out greedily, once the bottle is in my hand I start gulping. He eye's me worriedly before taking a sip of his own. The water is refreshing, slipping like cool silk down my throat. The bottle crushes easily under the pressure of my hand while I wait for Tony. He continues to sip, one arm crossed over his chest. 

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Why are you looking at me Stark? What other criticisms do you have hm?"

"You're pulling your punches, you're not giving your all. I told you Max, this is the universe we're talking about. This isn't some two-bit grocery store robbery that you're used to stopping. This is something massive. I wasn't even going my hardest and look at you! You look like one of the Golden Girls just ran a marathon." 

As much as I hated to admit it, Tony was right. After the time we had spent apart, all my action came from criminals who couldn't fight to save their life. My form was off from lack of practice and just getting my way by using my power. Tony wasn't going nearly as hard as I knew he could, and just that spar made me start to pant. I'm not going to be any use to him if I'm not going my hardest or doing my best. 

"You know, usually I'd give a smart ass remark but you're right." I say, grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip. "I wasn't using my power because I didn't want it to be completely unfair. I didn't think you'd be testing me already, but hey- you want me to fuck you up? You got it."

A booming laugh left Tony and the mood was light again. He clapped my shoulder lightly before stepping over to the edge of the pad. Looking over his shoulder, he shoots his hands high above his head. My eyes follow the movement, my mouth gaping open in awe at the sight. Glinting pieces of armor flew through the air in organized chaos. Each piece circled quickly around his form creating a swirl of color to surround him. Clinks of the armor attaching itself to the body was musical and enticing. Once the face plate landed gently over Tony I knew, this was what a hero was, and fuck something I wanted. Sweatsuit covered Tony was long gone, and in his place was the hero that saved the Earth. Maroon and gold shined brightly in the warm sun. The suit sparkled and the urge to reach forward to touch it was hard to suppress. Every inch of me wanted to go up to Tony, and interact with Iron Man. 

"That's a fancy suit you got there Tony? Does it come in an adult size?"

His answer was quick and frightening. Tony lifted his arm, the palm releasing burst of energy. The shot was quick and precise, knocking me straight on my ass. A loud groan escapes as I roll over, the world still spinning from the impact. Shuffling back into a standing position, I give tony the finger. Tony's answer to the obscene gesture was simple. Both of his arms lift quickly, the same beams of energy shooting forward. With eyes wide fear I duck to the right before impact. The asphalt scrapes like a cheese grater against any skin I had bare. Warm blood start to pool on my palms but Tony doesn't hesitate. A simultaneous power up catches my attention, causing my head to snap in his direction. Tony was no longer standing but hovering over the ground. Before I have time to react, Tony has flown over and grabbed the collar of my shirt. Effortlessly, Iron Man drags my body over to the edge of the pad. Screaming, pleading and begging are all that can be heard as he throws my body. Everything slows as I realize this is the end, the bastard has actually killed me. Instead of falling to my death, I slam into the clear barrier and hit the ground hard. 

"Ah, so that's what those are for... Tony please I need a break."

"In the real world you don't get a break. When you're fighting for your life you don't get a break. Either fight back or you die it's simple." He retorts before flying forward. 

Fine you really want to do this? Breathing in slowly, the air cracks with electricity. Static stings my body briefly before I disappear. The world looks almost exactly the same, while in this form. The only difference is the edges of objects are blurred just in the slightest. Booming laughter comes from the suit and for the moment I think I'm safe, and take a deep breath. My body relaxes until my eyes are blinded by the gleaming suit, and am struck directly in the gut. The hit was so hard it sent my body spinning freely in the air. My landing was hard and met with a loud grunt. The ground is hot against my skin, and a small trickle of blood moves slowly from my temple. Tony flew over quickly, his covered feet appearing directly in my line of sight. His approach was slow and steady, a palm out and prepared to shoot again. Infrared bullshit.

"C'mon Stanislav, I know you're hiding something.  SHOW ME!" Tony yelled, jumping high into the air. 

The speed he fell was incredible and when he landed he had broken the pavement. Underneath that suit was nothing but ground, and an audible noise of confusion could be heard. With a small stumble, I reappear behind the Iron Man. Tony was asking JARVIS to scan the area and this was my chance to attack. Moving stealthy toward the man, I bend the light around the area for a false apparition to appear before him. Tony stepped forward, grasping at the ghostly form. With my arm extended, I shifted my fingers making the creature scoot just outside of his grasp. Breathing deeply, I force my body into the air and land on his back. His new suit was nice, but left a good amount of room for someone to attack his neck. Which is exactly what I did. Elbowing in crook of his neck hard, I pull myself over Tony's head. A loud gasp fell from his mouth before I land a solid hit to the face, blood squirting from his nose right after. Grabbing the suit's shoulder area, I pull my legs up to his chest and push off the metal clad form. Tony's step falters, making him land hard on the ground as I flip back into a standing position. Pushing forward with my arms my body moves through space quickly, and I appear straddled over his body. With a war cry, I slam my fist onto the center plate. 

"Anastasia what did you just do?"

"Um tada?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work on Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Original work on Wattpad


End file.
